A Date That Went To The Cherry Blossoms
by Wandering Letters
Summary: A common theme for a romance story. NaruxSaku. Rated M for lemon in final chapter. Review guys, I need at the very least 10 if you want me to write more! Complete! R&R People!
1. Before The Date And The Fox's Advice

Naruto And Sakura

Naruto And Sakura

A long but great day of training finally came to a halt for a certain blond hair ninja. Leaping through the trees towards home, he eagerly anticipated his night with the girl of his dreams. This anticipation made him increase his already frantic pace and he arrived back at Konoha within minutes. He rushed to his home to bathe himself but he first examined himself in the mirror. Looking into the large mirror over his sink in his bathroom, he saw his own happy smile. Naruto Uzumaki couldn't be looking any better than he is now. He was in great physical condition with his well toned muscles and he was already beginning to get taller since he returned from Jiraiya's training. He stepped into the shower and let the cold water cool him down.

"**Well now, looks like you're in for a great night tonight aren't you?"** said a familiar voice.

"Yes, it certainly looks that way," he answered back.

A laugh between a chuckle and a snicker came afterwards.

"**Well then my friend, you think you're actually going to do it?"** asked the voice.

Naruto lit up like a cherry and growled at the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"Come on Fox, we've been through this before, every time I'm going to get near to Sakura, you always pull this, when will you get it through your perverted skull that I will not do it until both she and I are ready?" screamed Naruto.

The fox smiled and snickered.

"**I believe tonight will be the night Kit, you two have been going out for about a month now but I am absolutely disgusted, not to mention ashamed that you haven't made a move on her at all, you can do better than this Kit! For God's sake you haven't even KISSED the girl yet!" **screamed the fox.

Naruto sighed in defeat. The fox had a point; he was way too scared to do so and for two reasons. The first and most important reason was that if he made the move at the wrong time, it would be the end to their relationship and two, he didn't get a super punch from her for a long time and he wanted to keep it that way. The fox looked at him and chuckled again, this time in a friendly, brotherly manner.

"**Ah…it's great Kit, I still can't believe she accepted your offer for a date the first time and the fact that you are going again tonight is good as well, but seriously Kit, you need to make a move, even if it's not a kiss, at least put your arm around the girl!"** explained the fox.

Naruto nodded; he knew the fox was right and for once, he was going to do something it said. The fox shrunk down to his size and walked up to him. Somehow, in some way, the fox stood upright and held out one of its paws for a handshake. Naruto accepted it and pledged to do his best for the night.

"**That's the spirit Kit!! Now, go get her!" **said the fox as it disappeared.

Naruto got out of the shower and began to prepare for the rest of the night, little did he know he was in for more than anything else he had experienced in his entire life!


	2. The Date And A Sad Naruto

Naruto And Sakura

Naruto And Sakura

Putting on a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt and a black jacket, as well as his necklace, Naruto leaped off his balcony and rushed towards Sakura's house. He arrived within seconds and he fixed his untidy clothes before knocking on her door. He could hear footsteps approaching and he stood at attention as the door opened. A beautiful face and a heart warming smile greeted his presence.

"Hi Naruto!" said Sakura as she gave him a hug.

In the few seconds she held onto him, his legs felt like they were going to collapse from beneath him and his brain froze but he managed to reply to her greeting as she invited him in. It was only when he closed the door did he notice what she was wearing, a towel. His face turned crimson as he snapped his eyes shut and walked into another room and sat on a chair. She looked puzzled at him, not even noticing what his problem was.

"I'll be ready in five minutes," she announced as she started up the stairs.

"Take your time!" he replied as he cracked open a walnut with a nut cruncher on the coffee table in front of him and chucked it into his mouth.

This was a desperate attempt at avoiding perverted thoughts and the fox didn't make it any easier for him. The fox filled his head with possibilities of what he could be doing with Sakura right that very second. He managed to shut the fox out of his mind and he erased his perverted thoughts from his mind. She came down soon in a pair of pale blue jeans and a pink shirt with a Japanese symbol on it. Naruto looked at it for second and realized that it was the symbol of purity.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

He rose to his feet and walked up to her. He gave an eager nod to her question and they set off for the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. He unknowingly held Sakura's hand on the way there and he believed he was going to get a super punch but to his surprise, she pulled gently and he instinctively released her hand, only to feel a weight press against the arm. She hugged his arm and rested the side of her head on his shoulder. Naruto smiled and blushed brightly as they entered the shop. They sat in a booth beside each o and for the next two hours, the spoke about their training progress, their personal problems and they made a vow to become even stronger.

"Umm…Naruto?" she began all of a sudden.

He sucked in the noodles that were sticking out of his mouth and closed his eyes as if he was savoring the taste, much to Sakura's amusement. She giggled loudly at this and she repeated herself. He turned his head to her and focused his eyes on hers, indicating that he was listening intently.

"Do you really think we can bring back Sasuke?" she asked.

Naruto's eyes widened. Every since he returned, she always seems to bring up Sasuke at one point or another and every time she did, he would always approve but after seeing what Sasuke can do, he began to have doubts.

"Well…if we keep up our training, I'm sure we will stand a chance with it," said Naruto as he gulped down the noodles in his mouth.

"Yes but I mean even if we manage to render him physically unable to move, do you think we can convince him to come back, without him betraying us again?" she asked.

Naruto's eyes went from focused to a rather sad look. She could see the doubt in his eyes and this made her feel like an idiot for asking such a question, but she wanted to know his honest opinion, even if it was a depressing one.

"Well…I really don't know, Sasuke seems to be completely focused on killing his brother, Itachi and honestly, that may be something that we can't get out of him until the day Itachi dies and even when Itachi dies, I doubt the village will accept him back after all he's done, what I'm trying to say is that if we manage to convince him to come back, it's only half the work," explained Naruto.

Sakura nodded intently, knowing that his explanation was indeed a logical one. Naruto looked at her and saw her face as a reaction to what he said, a sad face.

"_Does she still love him?"_ thought Naruto.

"**I don't mean to kick you while you're down Kit but I'm afraid it's a possibility, if this going where I think it is, she is only going out with you to take her mind off of the Uchiha,"** said the fox.

Naruto's expression turned into a sadder one. The fox could very well be right about that. He finished his last bowl before leaving with Sakura by his side, although he showed no form of affection towards her; he was too caught up in his thoughts. Sakura looked at his face and concluded that he was deep in thought. She then felt guilty, realizing that her words about Sasuke really put him in a state of depression and the fact that she would bring up Sasuke when they were going out for a month.

"_**You shouldn't have done that you freaking idiot, now you probably broke his heart, why would you bring up Sasuke at a time like that?!" **_screamed Inner Sakura.

"_Shouldn't Naruto know by now that I love him instead of Sasuke, sure I want Sasuke back, but he will never be anything more than a friend to me, I love Naruto!"_ retaliated Sakura.

"_**Well, tell him that then! DO SOMETHING, IF THIS CONTINUES YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE HIM FEEL WORSE THAN WHEN HE WAS AN OUTCAST!!"**_ screamed Inner Sakura.

From that point on, the night would never be the same, at least not in Sakura's mind!


	3. A New Side Of The Jinchiruki

Naruto And Sakura

Naruto And Sakura

They arrived at Naruto's house after a short walk. Sakura had a great idea of how to prove her love to him. As he stepped up onto the steps and was about to go in before Sakura spoke, breaking the complete and utter silence that followed them since they left the shop.

"Umm…Naruto?" she began with a blush on her face.

He turned and focused his eyes on her again indicating that he was listening intently.

"You mind if I spend the night here? I really don't want to go home…" she whispered as she laid a hand on her chest, her blush brightened.

Naruto smiled innocently with a bright blush on his face as well.

"Sure Sakura…but I hope you don't mind sharing one bed, the other one hasn't come yet," explained Naruto scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

She flinched at his answer and her blush became even brighter.

"_**Cha! Now's the time to make our move! We wait until he is on a good mood and then we get him!"**_ said Inner Sakura.

"_I don't think he will be willing to do such a thing, he is really down about this, but we should try our best to get him to, I really don't like seeing him so sad…"_ replied Sakura.

They went into his small apartment and Naruto threw off his jacket right onto the coat hanger in the corner of his room and he stepped into the bathroom. Sakura thought of something and she quickly leaped out of his window to her house to get something. She returned with some clothes before he even got out of the shower. She waited patiently for him to come out. He came out in a pair of blue pants and a white t-shirt.

"Had a nice bath?" she asked with an innocent smile on her face.

"It was much needed trust me," he replied with a chuckle.

He laid down on his bed and seemed to be mesmerized by the ceiling. Sakura giggled and Naruto wondered why she didn't do the same; she went through the trouble of getting clothes and she wasn't bathing.

"Naruto, I'm waiting," she said as she folded her arms and began to tap the ground with her foot.

"For what?" he asked innocently.

"I need a towel and washcloth silly," she giggled.

Naruto slapped his forehead as he chuckled nervously. He went into the closet and gave her a towel and washcloth. She hugged him and he was puzzled as to why she did so. He lit up like a Christmas light as she let go of him.

"Such a gentleman!" she giggled as she walked into the bathroom.

He closed the door and went back onto his bed.

"**Well now Kit, I think you're going to get lucky tonight," **said the fox.

"_Huh? How? All she is doing is taking a bath and sleeping here, I doubt I'm going to get what you speak of,"_ replied Naruto.

The fox chuckled and walked beside him before putting an arm around him and waving the other paw as if he was painting out a picture as his explanation began. Naruto felt a but annoyed but he had no choice but to listen to the fox's words.

"**Now Kit, I have been watching this thing from beginning to end and I noticed something. Sakura feels extremely guilty for bringing up that Uchiha boy on your supposed date, this is causing her to show more affection towards you, as if she was trying to make something clear, and that something Kit, is that she really has gotten over him and she loves you, the only reason she wants him back is because they were teammates and close friends once before and also because she wants you two to be friends again because he was your best friend at one point,"** explained the fox.

Naruto nodded intently and the fox chuckled once more before continuing his explanation.

"**Now, I know you harbor feelings stronger than any other you have ever felt before for her, and I believe its time for you to make your move, I know you may be a bit down about not being able to get Sasuke back but face the facts Kit, SHE LOVES YOU! And with this love in return, there is no problem in making a move, even if it's a mild one, come on, you're always so confident in your ninja training and missions, why can't you show that same annoying, but determined attitude towards the girl you love!" **screamed the fox.

"_You make it sound so easy Fox, I really want to be with her but I don't want to do anything that could sever the relationship that I built up with her and doing something like FUCKING her could damn well do that!"_ screamed Naruto.

The fox smiled and snickered.

"**Kit, believe me when I tell you this, I have never seen such love and lust in any girl, she wants you and I am sure you want her, make me proud to be your power Kit!" **cackled the fox as it disappeared from his mind.

In that instant Sakura came out wearing a long sleeved shirt and a pair of what seemed to be white silk pants, due to the sheen on it from the light. Naruto then began to notice more about Sakura, namely, the fact that she looked so much sexier than any other time he had ever seen her. Her curves stood out much more, her chest area seemed a bit more detailed and her smile seemed to make his already rising temperature go up even faster. She put the dirty clothes in the bag she brought back with her and lay on the bed on the opposite side. Naruto leaned up against the wall beside him and began to further examine her body. She was innocently staring at the ceiling as if she was daydreaming.

"_God damn…she has never looked this hot! Sheesh, if only I knew what to do…how to start without offending or turning her off from me…"_ thought Naruto.

He soon began to feel a certain area building up heat and he could feel it pulsing. He blushed and shoved his face into his pillow. Sakura noticed what he was doing and sat up and looked innocently at him.

"Something the matter?" she asked.

"No! Nothing at all!" he replied through the pillow.

She gently removed the pillow from his face and looked at him. She noticed his blush and she blushed herself. He looked up into her eyes and for some unknown reason; he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. This made her blushbrightly but she accepted his affection by wrapping her own arms around him, one on his back and the other on the back of his head.

"Sakura…" he whispered.

"Yes Naruto?" she replied.

"…I-I-I love you…" he managed to say as his grip around her tightened.

She blushed brighter and pulled back to look at his face. She noticed that he was crying.

"What's the matter?" she asked as tears began to come to her eyes; his sadness seemed to be contagious.

"Sakura…" he said again as he held one of her hands in his.

"I will protect you with my life, I am going to become the strongest ninja ever and I won't let anyone hurt you," he explained.

Sakura looked puzzled as to why he would say such a thing at a time like this.

"I know what I did to you that day when he found Orochimaru at the bridge…and I know that I was the one who caused all that damage…I'm so sorry…" he apologized as he almost shoved his head into her chest.

She blushed brightly and used one of her hands to gently caress the back of his head. He could feel the tears fall onto his head and he looked up at her.

"Naruto…I love you…I don't love Sasuke anymore, I never did, it was simply infatuation…" she sobbed.

Naruto looked shocked when she said that.

"Ever since that day when you transformed, I saw you near your own death…I watched you grow stronger and I grew to admire your determination," she explained.

"You were the one who inspired me to become stronger and now, I am the best medical ninja in the village aside from Mistress Hokage," she continued.

Naruto sat up so he was at eye level with her and he moved closer to her.

"Naruto…I want to be with you…" she whispered with a blush on her face.

"Sakura…that's what I have wanted since the moment I met you…" he replied.

He put his hands on her waist and pulled her even closer. The only thing that separated their lips was their foreheads touching. She wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him passionately. From the contact of their lips, Naruto was absolutely stunned. She accepted his love!

"**Excellent Kit, she wants you just as much, if not more than you want her, make your move now! Prove to her that she is the only one for you and you to her!"** screamed the fox.

"_Shut up Fox! Can't you see that I'm busy?!" _screamed Naruto.

The fox laughed and vanished again, leaving Naruto to do what he felt like with the perfection in his arms.

"_**Cha! That's it! Keep going! Make him feel like a king! Prove to him that you're more important to him than Sasuke, make sure he gets the picture!!"**_ screamed Inner Sakura.

"_Quiet, you're ruining the moment!"_ retaliated Sakura as she punched her inner self in the face.

Naruto decided to up the ante by exploring her entire body with his hands, feeling her soft skin against his fingertips. Sakura moaned softly down his throat and poked his lips with her tongue, begging for entry. He allowed her to do so and their tongues danced together in perfect harmony. The feeling of love between them both increased drastically and Naruto was under the most influent of the effects. His kisses became more intense, his hands moved faster and he began to lean into her. She pulled away to catch her breath but Naruto took this as a gross out and he turned away.

"Was I going too fast?" he asked looking down with a little bit of sadness in his eyes.

She smiled and put a hand on his right cheek and kissed him on his forehead.

"No…I liked that…Naruto…I want you…" she growled in a sexy tone.

Naruto flinched at her words.

"**YES!! KIT!! NOW IS THE TIME, GIVE HER WHAT SHE WANTS!!"** screamed the fox.

"_Shut the fuck up, I'm doing it god damn it!"_ screamed Naruto at the fox.

The fox snickered and vanished once again.

"_**That's the way Sakura!! Make him feel like the sexy king he is!"**_ screamed Inner Sakura.

"_Shut the hell up, YOU'RE RUINING THE MOOD!!"_ retaliated Sakura.

Inner Sakura vanished again. Both alter egos were gone without a trace. Naruto kissed Sakura passionately again but quickly stopped when he felt a hand on his chest. He instinctively took off the shirt and for the first time in a long time, she saw Naruto's muscular upper body. Very well toned muscles and six-pack abs enticed her even more and soon, she began to feel two things she had never felt before: one, a certain wetness in a private area and two, an insane lust for him. She smashed her lips on his and her hands began to caress his chest. He could feel the bulge in his pants grow larger and the pulsations began to annoy him. He made a move and took her long sleeve shirt off, revealing a pink bra that was held together only by a lace tied around her back.

"Oh my god…Sakura…you're beautiful…" he whispered as he began to kiss her neck.

She embraced him and pulled him closer. He nibbled gently on her neck and made his tongue explore the new taste on it. She moaned softly. He pulled her into his lap more and continued his assault on her neck. She soon pushed him off of her before taking off her pants, revealing the other half of her sexy underwear. Naruto froze, his eyes were fixed on her breasts but they soon began to wander further down. He was about to move until Sakura practically dived into him and smashed her lips on his again. She drove her tongue into his mouth and began to explore it. He began to let his hands caress everywhere without fear, even daring enough to grope at her ass. She squeaked down his throat and lifted her lips from his before giggling.

"Naruto…you're very naughty…" she teased.

"Sakura…I see where this might go and I need to know if you're sure you want this…" he whispered looking away.

She put a hand on his cheek.

"Naruto, I have never been more sure of anything in my life," she whispered.

With that, Naruto untied the bra to reveal her smaller than average but otherwise perfect breasts. He threw it aside and his eyes would not leave them; it was as if they were metal and his eyes were magnets. He licked one of them before practically eating at them. She squeezed him in her embrace as she moaned loudly. He ran his tongue across the nipple, causing her to moan more frantically. It was at that moment that Sakura first felt the bulge in his pants. He continued with her breasts until she pushed him away and drew off his pants, revealing his member. She lay back on the bed out of his lap on her side. He took the hint and crawled beside her. He moved the panties to one side.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Positive, I want you to be my first and my last…" she whispered.

He nodded and entered her, causing her to scream loudly. He knew it was mostly a scream of pain and he stopped and withdrew.

"Did I hurt you…I'm so sorry…" he whispered.

"It's supposed to hurt a little, it's my first time remember?" she said as she managed to overcome the pain.

She was surprised at him. Even during a time like this, he was still concerned for her. She nodded and he entered again. He thrust once and it no longer pained her; it was the best sensation she had ever felt in her life. He continued to thrust and soon, his pace quickened. The blood of her virginity came leaking down, allowing more lubrication as he continued. He kissed her lips to muffle some of her moans as they were getting too loud. Soon, he stopped and she turned the tables by rolling onto him and bouncing up and down.

"Holy crap…Sakura…ahhh…" he moaned.

"Naruto…I…love you so much!" she moaned as her pace quickened.

She leaned over and he hung onto her as she stopped bouncing and he thrust from that position.

"SAKURA!" he screamed.

"NARUTO!" she screamed.

She felt a sudden burst of liquid inside of her and Naruto's hand fell off of her as if they were useless. She collapsed onto his body, panting very heavily. He removed his member from inside of her and embraced her.

"Sakura…that was absolutely incredible…" he rejoiced.

"Yes…it really was," she whispered.

She lifted her head and kissed him again.

"Well…we should clean up ourselves don't you think?" he asked.

"Yes, we should," she approved.

"Ready for a shower?" he asked with a snicker in his voice.

"You bet!" she approved as he lifted her into his arms and carried her into the bathroom.

"**Good job Kit! I am so proud of you, who knew you could be such a beast?" **joked the fox.

"_Well, what can I say, I guess getting caught up in the moment, you really can do incredible things,"_ replied Naruto.

The fox laughed again.

"**For once, it's good to see you happy Kit, and now, you have a girlfriend, all you have to do now is become Hokage and your life is perfect,"** said the fox.

"_Yes, thanks for the advice Fox," _said Naruto.

The fox nodded and vanished once more.

"_**Cha! Nice work! We sure did it this time!" **_said Inner Sakura.

"_Yes, I never saw this side of Naruto before, he is so gentle, I am pretty sure that if he wasn't so worried about me, he would've pounded me so hard, it would've injured me!" _agreed Sakura.

"_**Well, now you have a boyfriend and you're probably going to be pregnant, what do you think?"**_ said Inner Sakura.

Sakura smiled.

"_Nothing would please me more than to bear the son of Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's number-one hyperactive, knuckle-headed ninja…"_ she said.

**THE END**

Well guys, hope you enjoyed it. This is my fourth lemon! If you want to read the others, look up A Steamy Night Indeed, A Side That Remained Unseen Until Now and Hinata's Dream Come True! R&R and leave me any ideas, meaning pairing and setting (no yaoi please!) and I'll see what I can come up with!


End file.
